1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing solution replenishing apparatus used in a photosensitive material processing apparatus provided with a plurality of replenishing tanks for storing the replenishing solutions used to replenish a plurality of processing tanks, and which also comes equipped with a replenishing agent kit combining a plurality of types of replenishing agents in concentrated form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been proposed photosensitive material processing apparatuses of a type equipped with a replenishing agent kit combining a plurality of types of replenishing agents in concentrated form, the replenishing agents are supplied to replenishing tanks, and dilution water is subsequently supplied to the replenishing tanks to complete the replenishing solution.
With such a photosensitive material processing apparatus, a system is adopted wherein when the quantity of the photosensitive material processed reaches a preset quantity, all the replenishing tanks become empty, so that the timings for supplying each of the replenishing agents coincide with each other, thereby facilitating the replenishing operation.
However, there is a problem in that if an error, such as pump fatigue, slight clogging of the pipes, or the like, occurs in the dilution-water supplying means (e.g., the pump, pipes, solenoid valves, etc.) for replenishing dilution water to the replenishing tanks, each of the replenishing tanks does not become empty (i.e., fails to reach a predetermined value (a lower limit level) at the same time. Thus, a situation can occur in which although a certain replenishing tank is already empty, replenishers still remain in other replenishing tanks, with the result that replenishment cannot be effected properly.
In order to be able to replenish all the tanks together when such a situation has occurred, it is necessary to adjust the replenishing means (alter the rates of replenishment and discharge of replenishers) so that the timings of the replenishments will coincide, which imposes a burden on an operator (user).
Further, unless it is possible to ascertain whether the replenishing agents and dilution water have been supplied reliably to the replenishing tanks, the replenishment cannot be effected properly.
In addition, the replenishing agent kit adopts a system in which a plurality of containers filled with replenishers are collectively placed in, for instance, a cardboard box, and if this replenisher kit is loaded into the loading section of the apparatus, seals of the containers are opened by a seal opening means of the apparatus so as to charge (replenish) the replenishers into the replenishing tanks.
However, if the replenishing agent kit is removed during the refilling of the replenishers or immediately after the refilling, the spilling of the replenishers can occur, or the replenishers can drip from the containers immediately after the refilling, thereby contaminating the apparatus or the floor.